New Girl, New Feelings
by GabbyBustsYourButt
Summary: It's a new year at school, fresh new clothes and new kids, all so fun. But what happens when bad-butt new girl, Ally, catches popular, sexy, attractive boy, Austin's, eyes. Will they fall for one another? Or will Austin just be one of the many hearts Ally has broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bad-Ass Ally

Ally's POV

I sat at my computer; on Facebook and searching through endless sites. It was dark in my room due to me hanging a comforter in front of my window. I wasn't sure if it was daylight yet.

As I typed something in the search box, I swiftly looked at the clock at the bottom right hand corner.

2:34 AM

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I minimize the page I had opened and turn the brightness on the computer down. I shuffled to my bed, in the darkness.

I knew I should've gone to sleep earlier. Tomorrow, or well today, is the first day of a new school year. And I'm a new student.

The move from New York to Miami was a total surprise. It was just two weeks before school started that my parents said we were moving. Actually just my dad and I. Mom and Father had gotten a divorce in January. They even fought after they were spilt. They couldn't take the fighting any more so Father decided it was time to go. I didn't care honestly. But now that I think about it, I do miss my old friends. But like Mom say, "There are friends everywhere."

Austin's POV

I turn over in my bed and start up at the ceiling, glow in the dark stars looked back at me. I sighed. Why haven't I taken them down yet?

I look at the clock on my nightstand, it glowed.

2:34 AM

I really should've gone to sleep earlier. But it wouldn't have worked; I've been laying in my bed over-thinking for the past three hours.

Will this year be as good as it was last year?

Well of course. I'm a sophomore and I get my driver's licenses. That's exciting. I get to drive the ladies around.

Will there be new hot girls?

Possibly, last year the only girls that came though were…well, not what you call attractive. They were more band geeks and losers. Not my type, of course.

My friend, Dez, and I were talking yesterday about new people. Since Dez works at the school during the summer; for getting things organized for the New Year, we have already seen a list of new people in our grade. And here is the list:

Devin Leathers

Tori White

Chris Sexton

Maria Childs

Tanner McMann

Ally Dawson

Zach Wilkins

Bella Tarner

Taylor Melton, male

Sarah Crambee

Kendall Moore, female

So yeah, I'm kinda exited. I don't know what it is. I always get overly excited for new kids. I guess I like meeting new people, I like finding out people.

8:45 AM

Gym/ On Bleachers

Ally's POV

I sat on the bleachers surrounded by hundreds of unknown faces and names. I look at the people around me, seeing if any of them are worth trying to become friends with. I turn around to look at the people behind.

At the top of the bleachers, I see a small girl. Her skin was dark and her hair was dark, also, but insanely curly. And she wore zebra print pants and a band t-shirt. She looked nervous. I shrug and make my way up and sit next to her.

"Are you new, too?" I ask.

She looks at me for a second. I guess she was questioning if I was talking to her. She smiles and shakes her head. "No."

I nod, "Then why do you seem so scared?"

She shrugs and her face turned sad. "My best friend moved this summer, so I'm all alone this year. No friends,"

I felt kinda sorry for her. "Well," I said. "I'm new here and have no friends. How about you and I become friends?"

She nods. "Yeah, I guess so. My name is Trish."

"Ally,"

Austin's POV

Dez and I walk into the school's front doors. We were a little late. Only because my Mother is stupid and didn't wake me up.

I opened the door and waltz into the gym. I was greeted with 'Hey' and 'What's up?' As we got to the football team's seats, there was a roar of yells and such. I'm a pretty big deal at school. Best player on the football team and I'm only sophomore. I take my seat on the bleachers.

"Hey dude," I turn to see one of my best friends, Laythen Davis. "The new girls this year are hot." He points to one.

The girl seems tall, blonde hair and green eyes, typical hottie.

"That girl is Maria. And," He point towards the top of the bleachers.

The girl had huge brown eyes, wavy blonde/brown hair. Her clothes were a colorful pair of skinny jeans and a graphic tee. She was very, very pretty.

"She's Ally."

"Ally," I said. It felt weird coming from my mouth.

"Yep, isn't she hot?"

I was about to say yes. But I shrugged. "I guess so." I turned back to talk to Dez.

Homeroom

Austin's POV

I entered the class room and glanced around at the people. This is the only class I don't have with any of my friends. I sigh and walk my way to the back. I watch people walk in the door.

I was getting bored until I saw the new girl, Ally, walk in the door. She was walking behind that one girl; her name began with T. Trina? No, that didn't sound right. Tammy? Trish! That's her name.

Ally and Trish walked towards me. Ally sat in front of me, Trish sat across from her. Trish started talking to some student in front of her. So Ally sat silently. I took in a small breath and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, raised her eyebrows.

"Yes,"

The confidence in her voice threatened me a little.

I smiled one of my killer smiles. "The name is Austin, you?"

Ally's POV

The boy had one of the goofiest smiles I've ever seen.

"Ally," I said. I turn back around. I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turn back around.

"So you're new?"

I nodded. "Yep," I turn back around. Another tap, I turn back around. "What the hell is your problem, dude?" I asked. The annoyance in my voice was noticeable.

His eyes widen a little. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Well I don't want conversation with you." I turn back around.

He doesn't tap my shoulder again.

The whole class was just about going over our schedules and getting the book for the class. That took about fifteen minutes; we spent the remainder of the class talking.

I was turned around to talk to Trish. In the corner of my eye, I could see that Austin-dude staring at me. I was tempted to ask what his problem was again but I fought against it. I guess some people have staring problems.

**Okay, guys, this is just a preview for my new story. But I wanted to make sure people would actually read this. **

**So here it is. Please review and tell me if you like and if I should continue. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blushing Austin

Ally's POV

4:12 PM

I pass through crowds of people. Most of them consisted of teenagers, understandable since school is over. I really hate malls to be honest. The only reason why I'm here in the first place is because of my Father.

When we moved out here, Dad decided he needed something to keep him occupied, something that would take his mind off of Mom. So he thought of opening a music store. He had always had a secret love for music, plus it just seemed right at the moment he thought of it.

I entered the store. It was my first time being in the place so I took this time to take a look around. The store's colors were bright reds and yellows, too bright if you asked me. The walls had various instruments, most of them Dad could probably play. He was always good at everything.

Oh and Dad isn't the only one in the family that can play instruments, I can too. I can play the piano, guitar and flute. My favorite is the piano and plus I'm best at it.

"Sweetie, is that you?" I hear Dad say.

"Yeah, it's me." I answer. "Wait, where are you?"

"Up here,"

I turn around; he was coming down a flight of stairs. There was a room at the top of them. "What's the room for?" I ask hopping on to the counter.

"Oh, just a little room I made." He smiled.

I looked at him for a second, I realized he wasn't just going to tell me what it was for, and so I asked. "And what is it for?"

"It's for you. It's your own little private music room."

I smile at him. "Oh, that's cool."

He nodded. "Um, I need to ask you a favor."

I look at him strange. "What is it?"

"Can you watch the store today?"

"What? Why?"

"I have things I need to do today."

"But it's your store shouldn't you be working in it?"

He made a puppy dog face, "Please Ally, just for today."

I sigh, "Fine, I will."

He smiled. "Thank you, darling." He kissed the top of my head. He began walking out of the store.

"I'm not going to be nice to any of the customers!" I yelled.

He pointed at me. "Behave," Then he left.

A lot of people came the first day and a lot of instruments were sold. I guess this was the first music store close to Miami.

Right now, it was 5:36 PM. Not many people had passed by in the last fifteen minutes, so I grabbed a magazine and sat down.

"Wow, this place is cool."

I turned around and groaned. It was that annoying blonde headed boy from school. What was his name again? Andy? No, Austin. He had a red headed tall boy with him. I guessed they were friends.

I stand up and walk behind the counter. "Is there anything I could help you with?" I ask.

"Um, yeah do you-"He looked at me and smiled. "Wow, I wouldn't think you'd be working here." He walked up and leaned against the counter. "Ally, right,"

"Yes, and you're asshole, right?" I asked with a smile.

He chuckled. "So what is a girl like you doing behind a counter at a music store?"

"Well if you must know my Father owns the place," I answered. "Now if you're not going to buy anything, please make my day and walk away."

"Actually," The red head walks up to me. "I was thinking of buying something."

"Oh okay," I said.

"I'm Dez by the way,"

"Al-"

"Ally, I know." He interrupted me. "Austin told me about you."

Austin blushes and smacks Dez's arm. "Dude,"

Dez shrugged. "Anyway, I'd like to buy the orange violin."

"I'll get that for you."

I walk pass the boys to the violin display, carefully lifting the orange violin and walking back to the cash register. "Here, that'll be 250…Cash or credit?"

"Cash,"

Austin looked at Dez funny. "You have two hundred fifty dollars just randomly in your pocket?"

Dez nodded. "Doesn't everybody?"

"I know I don't." I say.

"Yeah me either." Austin said.

Dez rolled his eyes. "You guys aren't like the cool kids then," He pulls out the money and hands it to me.

I put the violin in a case and hand it to him. He starts exiting the store.

Austin looks at me and smiles. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school then."

I nod. "Congratulations,"

He laughs and starts walking away.

Dez turns back around, "Oh Ally,"

"Yeah,"

"I will be back tomorrow to get a gray electric piano." He says.

"Why gray?" I ask.

"Because it wouldn't be right if it wasn't gray!" He turns around and runs into the violin display. The violins falls causing a loud crashing sound. He quickly stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh that's okay. One question though," I said. "Do you have 1,750 dollars randomly in your pocket?"

He shook his head. "Credit this time,"

I nod. "Okay,"

Austin's POV

6:04 AM

Dez and I were sitting at the food court, eating of course.

"Shouldn't you be home eating dinner with your family?" Dez asked.

I shook my head. "My family doesn't eat dinner anymore."

Dez's face scrunched up. "Why?" He shoved a piece of garlic bread in his mouth.

Because my parents can't be in the same room without fighting, I was going to say, but I fought against it.

"So," I changed the subject. "That Ally-girl, she…she's-"

"Attractive,"

"I was going to say sassy."

Dez smiled, "Yeah right."

"Why do you suddenly think I like her?" I ask, picking up my fork.

"Well you were the one that suggested that we go into the store."

"I didn't even know she worked there."

Dez chuckled. "Then why did we pass it five times and every time we did you looked inside?"

"I wanted to make sure it was a music store." I say looking at my food. I gotten Chinese food, I began eating the noodles.

"Or because you like looking at her."

I shake my head. "You're crazy."

"Nope," He said. "Face it you like her."

"Dez, how can I like someone after knowing their name for one day?" I said. "Plus that was our second conversation. The first…didn't go so well."

"Ha, did she yell at you?"

"Kinda,"

"Why did she yell at you?"

"I kept tapping her shoulder."

"What color are her eyes?"

"Brown with tiny speaks of green coming from the pupil,"

"See how would somebody that didn't like somebody know that?!"

I felt my cheek warm up. I was blushing. "Dez, it's her eyes. It's the first thing you notice about a person's face!"

He laughed and looked down. "Whatever,"

I roll my eyes. "You're stupid."

**Wow, I didn't really expect that much feed back from the first chapter. But I was excited and happy about it! :)**

**So that was the second chapter hope you guys like it, please review and tell me if you like it. Any question please PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Conceited and Self-Absorbed

Austin's POV

9:45 AM

"Dude, I'm so tired." I said leaning against a locker.

Dez was peering into his, looking for something. I can't believe just after one day of school his locker is already a mess.

"Well that's what you get for staying up all night think of Ally." He laughed.

I pushed him a little. "I was not thinking of her. I was playing Call of Duty."

He smiled. "And thinking of her," He grabbed a book. "Here it is!"

"I thought we went over this last night. I don't like her. I don't even know her."

"But you want to." He laughs again and walks away.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my locker.

What class do I have next?

I open my locker. It seemed empty all it had was a couple books and a pad of paper.

Chemistry!

I pull the book out and shut my locker. A bell rang, that indicated the 'Hurry-Your-Ass-Up-Or-You-Will-Have-To-Go-To-The-O ffice-And-Get-A-Late-Slip' bell.

I started running.

I waltz into the classroom with time to spare. I walk towards the back of the class room where most of my friends were.

The chemistry room doesn't have desks, it has table, two seater tables. And since we have an odd number in this class, I get a table to myself.

I take my seat at the loner table and look to my left. One of my friends, Laythen…you remember him right?, was sitting there. He and some other dude, guessing he was a new kid, were talking. I didn't really want to talk to them so I kept quiet.

The teacher, Mr. Groundballs – Yeah, we mess with him because his name - , walked in late.

"Hey Groundball," Laythen said. "Isn't usually the students who are late not the teachers?"

Mr. Groundballs nods. "Yes, but I was speaking to another teacher. A student is getting transferred."

"Well if it isn't a girl, we're not interested."

"Actually,"

The door opens and walks in a girl, and not any girl. It was that Ally-chick.

"Oooh," Laythen said. "I like this arrangement."

A few people laughed at him.

I looked around the room, no empty seats. She'd have to sit with me. I felt my heart beat faster.

Was a nervous?

No, I can't be nervous. She's just a girl and I don't like her.

Do I?

"So Ally, you will be sitting next to Mr. Austin Moon. Please go take your seat."

Ally made it down the aisle, her face was emotionless and her eyes looked bored. But she still seemed so interesting. Wait, what?

"How you doing baby cakes," Laythen said as she walked by.

She stopped. "Good, how you doing ass wipe,"

A few of the guys said, "Oooh,"

She walked behind me, and then slid into her seat.

Laythen smiled. "I like'em feisty,"

"Riot in hell," She said.

They laughed and turned around.

I look over at her. "Laythen doesn't mean any harm. He just likes messing with people."

"No harm done," She smiled unwillingly then looks away towards the window.

"So, um," I was at a loss for words. I wanted to start a conversation, but I didn't know how. "So why did you change to chemistry?"

"I didn't like my other class."

"What was it?"

"Gym,"

"What? You're not the sports kind?"

"No," She said. "Well actually yeah. It's just that the only girls in the class were annoying, little preppy girls. Their giggles and screams were getting on my nerves."

I laugh, "They do get pretty annoying."

"But I bet you're used to it."

"How so,"

"Come on, have you seen the way girls act when you pass them? They giggle, laugh and stare. See," She points at something.

I follow her finger; a group of girls were staring at us. When I notice they did giggle and look away.

"I bet they want to kill me because I'm talking to you." She says.

"So," I look at her and smile. "You were watching me."

"What?" She looks at me astonished.

"How else would you know that they did that if you weren't watching me?"

She shrugs. "I was watching you."

"Why?" I asked, smirking.

She looks at me annoyed. "Don't get too full of yourself, dude. I was watching and wondering how everyone could like a stuck up, snob like you."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but the Mr. Groundballs interrupted me.

"Quiet, quiet children, now let's get started."

The bell rang; Ally got up and started walking out the door. I caught up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not a stuck up, snob."

She laughed, "What? Does the little boy not like being called names?" She yanked her arm out of my grip and walked out of the class room. I followed her.

"What made you think I'm a snob?" I ask.

"I know your type." She said.

"Oh yeah, then what's my type?" I stood in front of her.

She looked up at me. I realized I was six to five inches taller than her. Her brown eyes peered into mine.

"You're a conceited, thoughtless jerk that only cares about him. And that thinks he can get any girl by just smiling at them and flipping his hair." She waits a moment. "Now tell me, did I get it right?"

"You know what you are?" I say feeling a little angry.

"Oh please tell me, I would love to hear your criticism." She says.

"A self-absorbed bitch," I immediately wished I hadn't said that.

She looks down for a second, then she looks up and smiles. "Thank you," She turns around and walks away.

"Ally," I say.

She doesn't turn around, she keeps walking.

"Ally wait,"

She doesn't.

I look over at a couple people watching.

"What?" I ask. "You never seen two people fight before," Then I walk away.

I need to talk to Dez.

Ally's POV

3:14 PM

"Wait, so he just called you a bitch?" Trish asked.

I nodded. "Yeah but I did call him a jerk and a snob." I look down at my book and pretend I'm reading.

The librarian walks by and smiles at us. We smile back.

Trish and I were in study hall, which is held in the library.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Ally." She says. "He is kinda a snob. Everything you said about him is true."

"Really," I ask. I look up at her. "I was just guessing because of the way he carries himself."

Trish shrugs, "Last year he dated lots of girls. One of them was my friend that moved away, Melody. They began dating then one month later…BAM! He dumped her and got with some girl at another school, her name was Christina."

I listened to her. "Wow, wonder why he dated so many people?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe he just likes girls too much."

I laughed bitterly. "Maybe,"

The bell rang, we stood up.

"Well see you soon I guess." I say.

I grab my bag and walk towards the school's main exit. I was thinking back to Austin's and mine conversation. I kinda feel bad about calling him a snob and a jerk. I wonder if he feels bad about calling me a bitch as much as I feel bad about calling him names.

I shake my head. No, no he doesn't. He probably doesn't care.

I walk outside. It was raining; a few rain drops fell on my head.

"Wonderful," I murmured to myself.

I pull my jacket on and over my head and began walking.

**Wow chapter three already. I'm actually enjoying writing this story, it's coming easily to me. **

**Please review and tell me if you like it. **

**Oh and for that question...I'm not sure who asked it... but...Ally doesn't hate Austin, she just likes giving him a hard time. As seen in this chapter.**

**Anyway hope you guys liked it! :) There is so more to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Facebook Stalking and Almost Apologizing

Austin's POV

4:01 pm

I unlock the front door and walk in quietly. I silently listen for a few seconds, as I heard was the rain dropping on the roof. I shut the door behind me and took off my shoes. I walked through the front hall and into the living room. I set my backpack on the couch.

"Mom, Dad," I yell.

Malorie, our maid, walks in and smiles. "Your Mom and Dad left earlier this morning for a business trip."

I nod. "Oh yeah, I forgot." I began walking to the dining room. "Did they say when they were getting back?"

She follows me and nods. "Yeah, not until the 4th,"

I turn around. "Of next month,"

She nods again.

"They just left without telling me they were gonna be gone this long?"

She pats my shoulder. "Yeah, sweetie, but it's okay. You can have friends over whenever."

"I do that now, Malorie."

"Oh yeah," She laughs. "You can always have an awesome party."

I smile at the idea. "See, Malorie? This is why you are awesome."

She smiles and begins walking to the kitchen. "Would you like your favorite to eat for dinner tonight?" She asks.

"Of course," I say.

I turn around and skip, yes skip, over to the stairs and run up them. I go to my bedroom and shut the door. I slip my phone out of my pocket and dial a number.

"'Sup," The person on the other line answered.

"Hi Dez,"

He laughed. "What has you all cheery?"

"Well first my parents are gone for technically a month and Malorie gave me an amazing idea."

"What was that?" He sounded distracted.

"Having an awesome party like last year's,"

Whatever Dez was doing he dropped it, I could hear it hit the floor. "Yes! The party last year was killer, everybody talked about it for months."

"Yeah, I know." I smile thinking about it.

"Doesn't it get lonely without your parents there?" He asked.

"Nah, not really," I say. "It's nice getting a taste of what it would be like living alone."

"Cool. So I've gotta go." He says. "I need to clean up a mess I made."

I laugh, "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep,"

Ally's POV

4:10 PM

I walk in the front door, soaking wet. I envy the people that have the pleasure of making it home dry today. Dad walks into the room. He looks at me for a minute than laughs.

"Well, honey, don't you think your wet enough?"

I stare at him with daggers. "Not funny, Dad,"

He shook his head, smiled and patted my shoulder. "Well anyway, I gotta get to work. I won't be back until 9."

"Um okay," I said, setting my backpack on the floor and taking my jacket off. "I guess I'll just heat up a frozen pizza for myself tonight."

His smile stays on his face, "Alright, sweetie." He kissed my forehead, avoiding getting wet, then leaves.

When the door slammed it echoed. I looked around the room and sighed. I walked through the living room to the hallway leading down to my room. I grab the pajamas from last night and walk to my bathroom. I turn the faucet on in the bathtub; I sit on the edge of the tub waiting for the water to warm up.

I was kinda disappointed when Dad said he wouldn't be staying. It gets lonely a little bit since it's just him and me.

I put my hand under the water, hot enough to bare. I pull the knob sticking up from the faucet causing the water to pour from the shower head. I stand up and strip down, then enter the shower.

6:34 pm

I sat at the computer in room with my pizza on a plate and my bottle of lemonade next to me. I had just sat down. I quickly log into Facebook.

I'm gonna be honest here, I'm a little obsessed with it. I can't help it; it's easy to get addicted.

I had 5 notifications, 2 messages and 7 friend requests…Wow.

I check the notifications first, three were status likes and two were photo comments. The comments were from some guy I friended from one of those adding games, both of his comments said hot. I rolled my eyes.

Then I checked the messages. Two were from my old friends, Lindsey and Piper.

_ To Ally:_

_From Lindsey:_

_ Soooo how's the new school? Are there any cute boys that would like a long distant relationship? Lol_

I laughed to myself. She was always obsessed with boys.

_ To Lindsey:_

_ From Ally:_

_ Wow, Linds. Um, there are a few cute boys, but they are mostly mine and Pipes style. But I'll keep looking, ha-ha._

I opened Piper's email.

_To Ally:_

_ From Piper:_

_ Hey chicky! When can I come over?! I miss you so much. You're my best friend, why'd you leave?! I mean I love Linds but…sometimes she's just too much. You know? Anyway do you like the town? Is it fun? I hope so because I'm gonna visit you soon. 'Kay? So look out for a purple haired girl running to your front door, lolz._

Back in New York, Lindsey, Piper and I were best friends. But it seems Piper and I were more friends than Lindsey and me.

_ To Piper:_

_ From Ally:_

_ I miss you too! I still hate that we moved. You dyed your hair again?! Last time I saw you it was green. I hope you come and visit soon. Would your mom let you?! Yeah the town is fine, haven't seen much of it though. Anyways see ya soon, bye!_

Finally I got to the friend request. One was from Trish, five were from random people I talked to at school today, and then the last one was from Austin.

I wondered if I should confirm it. I shrugged and pressed confirm.

Austin's POV

6:42 pm

I was surfing Facebook looking at stupid people's status up dates. I swear some people are serious idiots. I refreshed the page and saw I had a notification. I clicked it.

Ally Dawson has accepted your friend request.

My stomach did a front flip; I shook my head and took a bite out of the chicken on my plate. I quickly typed her name in the search box when she popped up I clicked on her.

Her profile picture was a simple photo, her hair was fixed and she was smiling, the background was a wall covered with pictures of bands it seemed like. I went through her recent posts, there was funny. Then I went and looked at her likes and her bio.

It said her hometown was Vancouver, Canada, she's moved twice once to New York then here to Miami…Interesting.

Then I looked through her photos and likes.

And yeah, I'm Facebook stalking Ally Dawson

Ally's POV

6:46 pm

Damn, he has lots of photos. I was looking through Austin Moon's, weird last name still, Facebook page.

The page mostly consisted of photos of him and his friends and status updates about him at parties and hanging out with friends. It seemed he went to a lot of parties. That's something we actually have in common.

His profile picture was him pointing a Nerf gun to the screen and him doing a bad-ass face. I laughed at it.

So what if I'm Facebook stalking Austin Moon.

I got an instant message from…Austin?

I clicked it.

_Austin: I'm sorry for calling you a bitch earlier. _

_ Ally: Wow, nice way to start our Facebook conversation._

Austin's POV

6:50 pm

I left the window open and waited for her reply.

_Ally: Wow, nice way to start our Facebook conversation._

I laughed and shook my head. She's difficult.

_Austin: Well yeah, a fresh start, you know?_

_ Ally: Of course._

_ Austin: So you not mad at me?_

_ Ally: Sure._

_ Austin: What kinda of answer is that?_

_ Ally: An Ally answer_

Ally's POV

6:02 pm

_Austin: So you sorry you called me a snob yet?_

I rolled my eyes and turned off my chat.

He is still a snob even over the inter-web.

**Okay guys I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I got writer's block for a few days. But I am back. P.S I actually have a friend named Piper. **

**Anyway thank you to anyone that has read this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ass Checking and Prank Calling

Ally's POV

8:32 AM

I hopped up the bleachers' stairs to Trish. She waved and smiled. I smiled and sat beside her.

"Hey," I said.

"So," She started. "Are you going to Austin's party this Friday?"

"I didn't hear about any party."

"He posted on Facebook around 9." She said.

"Oh," I said. I had gone to bed around 8 pm. I hadn't really planned on it, I just kinda fell asleep. You ever do that?

"I heard there's going to be cute boys from other schools, hot college guys, weed,"

"I don't do drugs." I said.

She didn't hear me. "Cocaine and booze," She seemed really excited.

I was confused a little bit. Trish didn't come off to me as a hard-core partier.

"So you gonna go?" She asked.

"Um," I thought about it for a second, knowing my reputation with alcohol this might end badly. "You said there were going to be hot college guys, right?"

She nods, getting more excited.

"Then yeah," I answered. "I will be there most definitely."

Trish squealed and laughed. She hugged my arm. "Yay, first party as besties,"

"Yay," I said, half-heartedly.

Back in both Vancouver and New York, I partied a lot, like over normal people limit. I couldn't really help it. Mom and Dad had always fought horribly and I needed an escape from that crap. Since I was thirteen, that was around the time I met Piper and Lindsey, I'd leave out from my window and go anywhere with Piper and Lindsey. I know it sounds stupid but it helped in some odd way. It was like when I was drunk I didn't feel anything, it was a short time of tranquility. It didn't really help that I had an excellent fake I.D; I got in a lot of bars. Plus the drunken version of me would always end up in some stranger's bed by the next morning with the parents calling me ten times each.

I had gotten the reputation as a slut. But it didn't seem to faze me, I still did it. Then we moved to New York and I was hoping for a new start. No slutty Ally, just non-drunk Ally. But that dream was crushed by the second week I was there. It happened like this.

Invitation to party

Cute, sexy guys

Beer

Ally

Beer and Ally = Drunk, slutty girl

A few hours later, Ally and cute, sexy guy in the bed

By school that Monday people were talking about me. So I just gave up on non-drunk Ally.

So yep, there's the sad truth behind Ally Dawson, deep down inside she's just a big alcoholic mess.

Austin's POV

12:32 PM

Dez and I were sitting at our spot in the lunch room, checking off our list for the party.

"So," Dez began inspecting a piece of macaroni on his fork. "Where exactly do you plan of getting drugs? And beer?"

"Well my father has an unlimited supply of liquor in his liquor cabinet, hint name." I said. "Then I was guessing the college dudes would bring the weed. I invited the stoners from last year."

Dez nodded. "Oh, cool."

I nodded.

"So that basically all we need for an awesome party right?"

"Yep, plus an awesome, fantastic house which I already have,"

Dez smiled and started jumping in his seat. "Oh this is gonna be exciting. I can't wait until Friday!"

"Calm down," I said smiling. "Just three more days,"

The bell rang; we both stood up, along with the rest of the people in the lunch room, and started walking towards the lockers.

As we passed this one girl she grabbed my hand, "Hey Austin,"

I looked over at her. "Yeah,"

"Can't wait 'til the party," She says. "I had fun with you last year." She winked, let go of my hand and walked away.

"What did you do with her?" Dez asked laughing.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't remember." I say. "I've been with so many ladies they all look the same."

I heard someone huff out a breath behind me, I turn around ready to ask why they were listening to my conversation. Then I saw who it was.

"Follow someone, are we?" I say.

Ally rolls her eyes. "No, just going to my locker." She opens the locker beside her, putting her bag in it and grabbing her books for her next class.

"Of course," I say, I wait a second. Dez walks away to his locker. I lean against a locker. "So you are coming to my party Friday?"

She looks at me strange. "I hadn't thought about it. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just making conversation,"

"Oh," She nods with a smirk. "Well I gotta go to class."

She began walking away. I watched her letting my eyes travel. She turned around.

"Hey,"

I looked up at her eyes.

"Stop looking at my ass,"

I laughed and turned around. After a few seconds I turn back around, I watched her walk.

She's really something.

Ally's POV

4:23 pm / Trish's House

"I'm bored." I say looking up at the white ceiling. As of this moment I am surrounded by cheetah and zebras prints and the color pink. To be honest, I might throw up.

"Well I'm sorry." Trish says.

I was at Trish's house because Dad was at work and I didn't want to be alone. I roll over on my stomach, putting my face on the hard wood floor. "Can we do something fun?"

Trish sighs, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know; something fun." I whine.

"You know what?"

"What?" I ask.

"You're annoying,"

I laugh, "I know."

We were both quiet for a few seconds.

I sit up. "We could prank call people," I suggested.

She smiles. "Yes! I love that idea."

I smile and laugh. I stand up and sit on the bed next to her leaning up against the wall. She takes her phone out and looks at me.

"Who should we call?"

"Uh," I thought for a moment. "Look through your contact list."

She nods and begins to scroll through. I looked at the names not knowing who any of these people are.

"Wait," I say.

"What?"

"You have Dez's number, Austin's friend?"

She nods. "Yeah, we've had to do a couple of project together."

"We should prank call him first."

"Alright cool, hand me a piece of paper and a pen." I hand her those things. She writes down his number. Then she starts dialing.

"Wait, don't forget to put star-6-7."

She nods, "Of course, so he can't track us."

She quickly redials the number. She puts it on speaker phone and holds it between us.

"Hello," It was Dez.

Both of us stayed quiet for a second looking at each other not sure what to do. We had ridiculous smiles.

"Hello," He said again. "Who is this?"

"Um, yes," I started with a British accent. "Is your name Dez?"

"Um, yes," He says cautiously.

"Well this is Rebecca Rubberbottom from the Peanut Butter Association Company,"

"The PBAC?!" He yells.

Trish holds back a laugh.

"Um yes," My voice shakes, I'm holding back laughter. "Anyway, we have an important mission for you."

"What is it?"

"You go to school with a girl named Melanie Cruze, yes?"

"Yes, I do." He answers.

"Well Miss Cruze is an undercover agent for the PBAC and she has an important recipe for us that she took from our competition, The Peanutty Family Grove. And we need you, Dez, to get it from her so we can beat them." I explain. "Are you willing to do this?"

Trish looked at me like she couldn't believe this was coming from the top of my head. I've had practice with prank phone calls.

"Of course, Miss Rubberbottom,"

"Well okay this is what you need to do…"

I explained every detail and after I was finished Dez said he'd do it. We said good bye and we hung up.

Finally Trish and I could laugh.

"Wow," She says, her eyes were watery. "Do you think he'll do it?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm just waiting to see it."

"Cool, so let's prank call more people."

**So I wonder what Dez is going to do? Haha.**

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Comforting and Thinking

Ally's POV

9:00 AM

I look at the clock on my phone. "Dez should be here any minute." I say.

Trish and I were standing beside her locker. I had already gotten the books for my first class, with Mr. Austin Moon I should add.

He didn't really bother me in the class either. He didn't really talk to me; he was busy with his friends. Why should I care anyway?

"There," Trish shakes me; I lose my train of thought. She points to the red head walking down the hall.

I feel a smile sprout on my face. I know how this will end.

Dez walks down the hallway looking around looking at little bit paranoid. He walks up to Melanie and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around, being disgusted by who it is. She was a real hatred for the boy.

"What do you want?" She asked. She's a pretty loud girl so you can hear her anywhere.

He whispered something low to her.

"What?" She asks.

He whispers it again.

"I can hear you speak up, damn it."

"Give me anal." He says.

The group around Melanie started laughing. Trish and I began laughing too.

"What did you just ask me?"

"I said, 'Give me anal'."

'Give me anal' was the secret phrase Dez was supposed to say to her, to make her give him the recipe.

"Why the hell would I give you anal? I don't even have a penis for Christ Sake." Melanie said her hands on her hips.

"Just give me the recipe for the peanut butter and I'll be on my way." Dez said it so serious.

I can't believe he is actually doing this.

"I don't have any peanut butter recipe." She says the girl was utterly confused. "Why would you even need the peanut butter?"

"Come on, Dez, just say it." I whisper.

"He isn't that dumb to say it. Is he?" Trish whispers in my ear.

I shrug.

"So I can put it in my butthole and let a dog lick it."

Melanie pushed him away. "Freak,"

The hallways started laughing and Melanie and her gang of friends started walking away.

"Miss Rubberbottom sent me!" Dez screamed.

"You're insane." Melanie yelled.

The whole hallways started laughing at him. He started tearing up and he ran away.

I suddenly felt bad for him. I knew what it was like to be laughed at and made fun of, the whole entire slut thing. You know what I'm talking about? Plus Dez seemed like an easy target to get made fun of. His clothes, the way he talks about his insane thoughts must not be easy for him.

I sighed and then ran after him.

"Dez, Dez," I yelled his name as I ran around the school. I walked into a part I haven't been in yet. It seem like an old part of the school that nobody used, plus I think it was in the back, I guess you could say I was in the back building. "Dez, where are you?"

"Over here,"

I followed the voice over to an old teacher's desk; he was sitting behind legs curled up with his arms wrapped around them.

"What did you come to do? Make fun of me too?"

"No," I said, I sat down beside him and leaned against the desk. "I came to see if you were okay."

He was quiet.

"So are you?" I ask.

"What do you think?" He says angrily. "I just got made fun of in front of entire hallway?"

"It could've been worse." I say.

"Oh really,"

"You could've been naked."

He thinks about it for a second then nods.

We both got quiet it after that.

"So," I began. "What TV shows do you like?"

"Adventure Time, Regular Show, mostly cartoons," He waits for a second, "I know, I know. A teenager liking cartoons is weird and childish."

I shake my head. "No, it's not. I like Adventure Time and Regular Show. I even have a flash drive that's Finn and a Finn hat."

"Me too," He says excitedly.

"Even if it is childish and weird, who cares?" I said. "You're being you, and its way better to be you than some copy of someone else." I realized that sounded very wise.

He laughs. "Yeah, so why are you being so nice to me?"

I didn't have an answer for that so I just shrug.

"Wait," He said.

So I did.

"You wanna be best friends!"

I thought at it. It wouldn't be too bad having him as a friend. His cool, funny and nice and we have the interests. What the hell? I nod and smile.

"Cool, we can be super best buddies for life."

He pulls me into a hug.

"Yeah," I said enthusiastically. I hug him back.

"Hey Dez, I heard about what happened? No one knew where you were so-"

We both look up to see Austin standing above us.

"What's going on here?"

Dez let me go and stood up. "Ally and I were having a best friend hug."

I stood up and smiled. "Yeah,"

Austin stared at both of us.

"How'd you know to find me here?" Dez asked.

"You always come here when you're sad. And I was making sure you were okay." He said. He still looked at us suspiciously.

"Oh I didn't need your help. Ally came and talked to me."

"Oh she did." Austin said.

"Yeah,"

In the far distance you could hear the bell ringing for first class.

"Oh gotta go. I can't be late again or Mr. Brewer will kill me. Bye guys!" Dez said as he ran away.

Which left Austin and I staring at each other, it was weird.

"What?" I ask.

"You two have a thing going?" He says. He wasn't smiling. I was used to him smiling.

"What?! Dez and I?" I shake my head. "No, like he said we are best friends." I put my hands on my hips. "Why would you care anyways?"

He shrugged. "I was just asking. Come on we gotta get to class, Mr. Groundballs doesn't let tardiness."

He started walking. I just stood there thinking.

Was Austin jealous at the thought of Dez and I dating? Does he like me?

He stops walking and turns around. "Come on, lady."

I sigh and follow him.

"Why did you run after Dez?" Trish asked.

It was lunch time and it was the first time I head seen her since this morning.

I shrug. "The joke went too far, I felt bad."

Trish rolled her eyes, "You're too soft."

I roll my eyes and look down at my food.

"Hey,"

We were both startled by Dez plopping down beside Trish. She looked at him then at me then back at him. Her face was utterly confused and she did not like what was happening.

"Hey Dez," I said. _Be nice_, I mouthed to Trish. She shrugged and started eating her lunch again.

"So this is where you went?" Austin sat down beside me.

Dez nodded.

Austin looks over at me, I look over at him. We do that for a few seconds.

"Oh cool," Dez says. "You guys are having a staring contest. Trish, let's have a staring contest."

He looks at her with his big, green or blue eyes. She flicks him. He rubs the spot she hit. I laugh.

"So you guys coming to Austin's party Friday?" Dez asks.

"Yeah we are." Trish says.

"I thought you said you hadn't thought about it?" Austin asked smirking.

"Well I did and I'm going." Ally says. "There are going to be sexy guys there, right?"

"Well if you're talking about me, then yes." Austin says.

"I'm mean from college."

"Oh yeah," He nods. "Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "Curious,"

"Well anyway this morning at home…" Dez started.

Austin's POV

"So a lot of people are coming to this party?" Malorie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah college and high school, it's gonna be sick!"

"Why would it be sick? I thought you wanted people to have a good time."

I stare at Malorie for a second. "Sometimes teenagers use the words 'sick' to mean awesome."

Malorie rolled her eyes. "Soon enough vomiting is going to mean exciting."

I shake my head. "That would never happen, that's just too weird."

Malorie sighed. "So," She began. "Is there any girls you like at school?"

Normally I wouldn't answer that question if Mom or Dad or anybody asked that. But this was Malorie and she is the closest thing to a mother I got and I trust her with everything.

"There are a few cute girls." I say picking at the chicken on my plate. We were eating dinner.

"Any worth dating," She asked as she took a sip from her whine glass.

"Well there is this one girl," I say.

"Ohh, what's her name?" She asked all excitedly.

"But I have no chance with her so it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter, sweetie. You need to tell the girl your feelings."

I laugh, "She's not really the type to talk about feelings I think."

She pats my hand. "Just because someone seems hard on the outside doesn't mean they aren't squishy on the inside." She stands up and takes her plate to the kitchen.

I think for a moment. "What does that even mean?!" I yell.

**Woah, chapter six already, I'm not used to updating two days in a roll. But anyway...**

**Please tell me what you think and if you liked it. And if you please go check out my other story by the name of, "Flightless Bird, American Mouth". It's Austin and Ally too!**

**Anyways thanks for reading! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Drinking and Dancing

Ally's POV

Friday / 6:30 PM

"Can't I just wear the clothes I wore today?" I ask as I watch Trish go through my closet. She had brought a couple clothing choices for herself too. We were getting ready for the party.

Trish looks at me like I'm stupid. "No, you can't. It's a party; you need to dress a little different than usual."

I look down at my clothes; I had skinny jeans and a tshirt on. These were the only kinds of clothes I had. I felt kind of embarrassed.

"Here,"

Trish walked over to the bed and laid out an outfit. The shirt was a simple black tshirt, the bottoms were red shorts, and I had to say it was a cute combo.

"And you will wear this jacket." She lies a gray jacket down that I didn't know I had.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome." She clapped her hands. "Now go get ready, I need to pick my outfit now." She smiled.

I grabbed the clothes and walk to my bathroom.

I come out in my outfit and freshly applied makeup. Trish was standing in front of my body length mirror; she was applying mascara making that weird 'o' face. I laughed at her. She put the makeup back in the bag and turns to me.

"How do I look?" She asks.

She had a yellow and pink cheetah print crop tshirt with a yellow tank top underneath, she had black skinny jeans. I smile, "You look awesome."

"Thanks, you too," She grabs her jacket. "You ready to go?"

I nod.

9:07 PM

We started walking up the concrete driveway to Austin's front door. From outside you could hear the muted thuds of the music playing, overly loud and hear people screaming and talking from the backyard, I suspect there is a pool back there. We walk in the front door; the music was way louder in the house. People were dancing around on each other, dirty dancing technically, and almost everybody had a blue cup in their hands others had beers.

"Ohh, this is so exciting." Trish squealed.

I nodded. "We should get out of the doorway."

She nods and we start making our way through the room.

I found myself near the beer supply around 10:30. I was tempted to take one but I knew what would happen if I did. So I started playing with my thumbs.

I realized I hadn't seen Dez or Austin. Isn't this supposed to be his house?

"Hey,"

I turn my head. A muscle-y, tan guy was there. It was easy to see he was already drunk.

"What?"

"Why you ain't drinking?"

I closed my eyes for a second. I hate when people say that word, it's not even a really word if you think about it. "I don't want to."

He smiled at me and leaned up against me. "Come on, baby, you'll loosen up."

"I'm loose enough." I was getting annoyed.

"You're no fun. You're a boring little girl."

"No I'm not." I was getting offended.

"Yes, you are. You don't know how to have fun."

"Yes, I do."

"Then drink bitch!" He yelled, not in a mean way.

"Fine," I grab a beer from a red cooler. I didn't have a top opener so I hit the top of the bottle against the counter top, the lid pops off. I pour half the bottle down my throat. It tasted fantastic.

"Woo!" The guy screamed.

I laughed.

"Come dance with me you wild woman." He held out his hand.

I laughed against and took it.

11:03 PM

I was surrounded by the people in the living room. I was sitting in the floor in front of the coffee table. I took the tiny cup, threw my head back and poured the drink down my throat. I put my head back up and shake it. Then put my arms up.

"Woo!"

Everybody else 'woo'ed with me, it was amazing.

I had already drunk two beers, I wasn't drunk then. But I started taking shots. I don't remember what number I'm at.

The guy poured around drink into the cup, I repeated the process. There were more 'woo's.

"Wow, what's going on here?" I recognized the voice.

I look up. "Austin!" I screamed raising my arms up.

"She's done eight shots!" A guy screamed.

That's the number, I've done eight. Austin was looking down at me. He had a weird look on his face. Was it the look of amusement or was it admiration? Why am I wondering? I don't care!

"Come on, baby, let's dance." The guy, that probably told me his name but I forgot, grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"No, I want to do more." I reach for the bottle. Somebody hands me it. I point to them. "I love you, friend!"

I look up at Austin; he was still staring at me. I smiled. "Come dance with us!" I yell as the guy drags me away. Austin looked weird, I couldn't see his face.

The guy I was with was grinding me, I didn't like it. I pushed him away and started dancing by myself like a weird, moving my hips and hands a lot. I honestly don't know how to dance. The guy pushed himself against me again I didn't fight this time. I looked at his face. His beautiful face that was tanned, I touched his tan skin. It was warm. My fingers pull him closer to me. His breath smelled like alcohol, I realized mine does too. I look at his lips, they look soft. I giggle and pull his face closer to mine. Our lips touched, there was no spark, and there was no connection. But I liked it. So I keep doing it. He forced his tongue in my mouth, he kissed rough. His hand groped my ass, I didn't like it. So I smacked it away. He put his hand on my mid-back and pushed me closer to him.

"Let's go get a room." He whispered in my ear.

If I was sober I would have said no, but I'm not. I nodded. He takes my hand and leads me. We were almost to the stairs but someone grabs my wrist.

"Okay, I think we're done here."

I look back, it was Austin. "Hey buddy," I say. "I was just going with…" I waited a few second no name came to mind. I look at the other dude. "What's your name?"

"Shane, baby."

"His name is Shane." I said. "So it's okay."

Austin's grip on my wrist tightens. "No. No it's not."

I looked at him confused.

"If she wants to go let her go with me," Shane says. "Do you want to go with me, baby?"

"Yeah, I do. Austin let me go." I yank my arm, but he was too strong.

"Shane, I will tell Lacey if you do this."

Shane stood there for a second then let's my hand go, he walks away.

"What?" I say. I turn to Austin. "Why'd you do that?"

"Ally, you don't want him." He says his voice low.

"Yeah, I do. He's pretty and he likes me."

"He has a girlfriend." He says.

"That hasn't stopped me before."

"I think you need to go."

"What? I'm having fun though. I like it here."

He turns around and starts pulling me. "No, Austin let me go. I wanna stay here and drink more."

He picks me up bridal style and starts walking.

We walked pass the people in the living room, the kitchen, and the pool outside. He carried me out in his backyard. As we got closer I could see the outline of a house.

"I don't wanna die!" I scream.

"Ally, I'm just taking you somewhere you can't get into trouble."

I put my hand on his chest and whisper. "I like trouble." I take the bottle of whatever I had and poured more down my throat. It burned, I liked it. "I can walk you know?"

He puts me down. I notice the grass was wet.

"No, no," I scream.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"My shoes are gonna get wet."

"You said you could walk."

I shake my head.

"You're difficult." He says picking me up again and walking.

"And you're sexy."

He laughs.

He carries me into a house; he puts me on my feet, takes my hand and leads me.

"What is this place?" I ask. It was big like the other place.

"It's our guest house."

"It's pretty."

He starts leading me up a flight of stairs. I don't go up them. He turns around. "What wrong?"

"Who are you?"

He shakes his head and pulls me up the stairs.

As we walk by a long mirror I get a glimpse of myself. And there she was.

The monster inside myself

I get out of Austin's grip and go back to the mirror.

This girl's hair was messed up, poof-y one side and the other sticking out everywhere. Her face wasn't much better, it was pale and had bags under her eyes, her lips were red from the horny guy kissing her. She looked horrible and stupid.

I felt the tears begin to swell up in my eyes. Austin walked up beside me and looked at me; I turned to him, standing six inches from him. I put my left hand to my face and begin hardcore. He grabs my hand gently and makes me look at him.

"Hey don't cry."

Before I could say anything, I fell against him. I blacked out.

1:09 PM

The sun peered through the window; I roll over and over myself with the sheets. I smelled man cologne.

No, no, no, no, no, please tell me I didn't do it again. I rise up and look around no sign of a boy, except for the jacket on me. I take a few seconds trying to remember what happened last night. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I must've drunk a lot. I lifted the sheets, I was wearing my clothes. I pulled myself from the comfortable bed. I look around the room, yep I don't remember anything. I grab the jacket and look through the pockets, I pull out a wallet. I open it. I see a license with a name I know.

Austin Moon.

Why was I here, in a room with his jacket? I stood up. My jacket was laying, folded, on a chair my shoes beside it. I get it and put it on. I grab my shoes and put them on almost falling. I look around the room quickly making sure nothing else was mine. I couldn't help myself. I made the bed and folded his jacket then ran.

Austin's POV

1:19 PM

I hopped up the guest's house stairs. Ally had been in the bed for a long time, I wanted to see if she was okay. But when I opened the door to the room, she wasn't there. I sigh and lean against the doorframe. I look at the bed; she made it and even folded my jacket. I laugh and shake my head. She's a weird human being.

**Alrightly that was chapter seven. Woo! I feel like this story is moving really fast and I like it. **

**Anyway thanks for reading please leave a review tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dinner and Realizing

Ally's POV

It was Sunday and I walking around the mall with Trish. We had gone by Sonic Boom earlier to give my Dad lunch, he had asked me to bring him some. Trish said while we were here why not shop. I shrugged and nodded.

"You were insane at the party Friday." She says.

"I was?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything really. All I remember is drinking the first few drinks then everything else was a big blur of colors. I'm just glad I didn't end up in some dude's bed. Well actually I did but it wasn't some dude that got me naked, which is a nice change.

"Yep, you were doing so many shots. I was gonna have you hang out with the guy I was with and me but then I lost you when you started dancing with that guy." She says. She picks up a shirt and looks at it, she gestures it towards me. I shake my head, it was an ugly shirt. She nods. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Uh," I look at the jewelry section. I didn't really wear jewelry but I was suddenly interested in it.

"Wait, you and that dude didn't hook up, right?"

I shake my head. "No we didn't, thank God."

She nods. "Then where did you go?"

I shrug. "I went to…I went…"I saw a shirt and ran to it. "Trish go try this on now."

"But-"

"No now!" I point to the dressing rooms. She shrugs and goes. I put my hands on my hips and let out a sigh.

"Hey,"

I turn around, it was Dez. "Oh hey you," I said.

"Whatcha doing here," He asked.

I shrugged. "Looking, you?"

"Oh I work here."

I nod and look around. "Nice,"

He shakes his head. "No, not really,"

"Ha ha, well nice seeing ya." I start to walk away.

"Yeah, so, um cool. See ya," He turns around and walks to a display of clothes.

Awkward

"So how do I look?" Trish asks as she steps out of the dressing room.

"Awesome, now let's go." I didn't even look at the shirt.

"But you did look at it."

I sigh, "Trish, I'm really hungry. And really, yes, the shirt looks beautiful. Now I'm starving let's go."

She smiles. "'Kay,"

"Awesome,"

I was at home later that day on the computer. I was remembering the hangover from yesterday, it made me never want to drink again, which I knew I'd probably be doing sooner or later. I was on Facebook scrolling through the new feed when I got a message from Austin. I sigh and click the box.

_Austin: A simple thank you before you left would have been nice._

_ Ally: Well thank you._

_ Austin: Nope not good enough._

_ Ally: What do you want me to say exactly?_

_ Austin: I want a face-to-face thank you. _

_ Ally: Well I'll tell you thank you on Monday._

_ Austin: No._

_ Ally: You're being difficult._

I hear a knock on the front door.

_Ally: Hold on._

I get up and walk to the front door. I look through the peep hole I didn't see anything except for somebody's back. I run to the kitchen and grab a pair of scissors. I walk back to the door and open it.

The guy turns around. "Hey,"

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

He shrugs and looks at me hand, he laughs. "What were you planning on doing? Cutting me?"

I shrugged. "No stabbing you." I look at him for a second. "How do you know where I live?"

"Dez works in the main office; I had him look at your records. And I know your full name."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Allycausandra Brooke Dawson, such a unique name."

"My Mom's funny like that."

"So," He says. "You're not going to invite me in?"

"Uh," I step back. "Come in,"

He walks in and looks around. "Is your dad here?" He asks.

I shake my head. "At work," I start walking towards the kitchen, he follows.

"What about your mom?"

"She's in New York." I say. I look back at him. "They divorced."

"Oh," He seemed stunned by that. "I'm sorry."

I laugh. "I'm not.

He smiles and nods.

"So," I wait for a second. "You hungry,"

"I'm a boy I'm hungry all the time."

I nod. "Of course, good thing too I was about to fix something." I turn the stove on pre-heating to 400 degrees.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I ask putting the pizza in my mouth. We were sitting the floor in front of the couch, eating and watching TV.

"I'm not sure exactly." He smiled a little.

"Well that's stupid." I say.

He shrugs. "I really didn't expect you to be a partier."

"I hold lots of secrets." I say. "Some of them of cool secrets,"

"Oh really," He asks.

I nod.

"Like what?"

"I have a tattoo."

"Really," He seemed excited. "Can I see it?"

I shake my head. "You gotta get me naked first?"

He smiled and laughed. I laughed with him.

7:05 PM

We were walking to the front door.

"So this has been odd." I say.

He nods. "Yeah, I honestly have no idea why I came here. I just wanted to see you."

"Aw," I slightly punch him in the shoulder. "You're weird."

He nods. "Yeah, I guess."

I open the door and he walks out. Before I shut the door he turns around.

"You never said 'thank you'." He says.

I smile. "Thank you for saving me from having sex with a horny boy."

He nods. "No problem."

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"What?" He heard me the first time.

"Why did you do it, Austin?"

He looks towards the ground putting his hands in his jacket pockets, he was getting nervous. "I don't know. It felt right to do it though."

I nod. That wasn't the real reason and I knew. "Well okay then,"

Neither of us said anything. I had a sudden urge to kiss him. Where is this coming from? I ask myself. I try to shake it off but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"So I'll see you Monday." I say shutting the door. I needed to get away from him.

He nods. "Yeah, I'll see you."

I shut the door and turn my back to it. My heart was beating fast and I was out of breath.

I don't like him. I told myself.

Austin's POV

11:37 PM

"I should've kissed her." I said staring up at the ceiling.

Ally's POV

3:34 AM

"I like Austin." I said, my eyes wide staring up at the ceiling.

**Woo, hoo! Chapter Eight! **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Quick Kisses and Grocery Lists

Ally's POV

11:36 AM

I opened my door and walked out. I walked down the hall a little then went inside a room. The room was white with a big black piano in the middle; it was on a neon green rug. I still have no idea why my father bought that rug.

Yeah, I know. I'm supposed to be at school. But when I woke up this morning my stomach was hurting. But it wasn't the 'I'm sick' hurt, it felt more like butterflies. Either way I told my Dad and he said I could stay home and I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity not to go to school.

I sit on the piano bench and lift the case. I popped my fingers and lay them on the keys. At first I didn't play anything. I haven't played anything in a while. Actually more like one year and three months, I wasn't sure what it was. I just lost the love for music. I sighed and put my hands in my lap.

One year and three months ago Mom and Dad started screaming. At first it seemed normal because they had always did that, but it started to increase. They started to hit each other and screaming in the middle of the night. Those were the times where I'd be lying in my bed and hear their voice start to rise. Those were the times that I wished I had an older sibling to tell me everything was going to be okay when we both knew it wasn't. But I'm an only child so I didn't get the wish.

The reason I didn't stay with my Mom is because we never had a good relationship. Mom was bi-polar and she was an alcoholic. And those two things do not mix well. So she'd hit me sometimes, but it was only sometimes, nothing too bad. Plus we just never got along like a mother and daughter should. You know?

I put my hands on the piano again and started playing. At first I didn't know the song but then the lyrics become easy to sing.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far"

Sometimes she did take it too far. One time she pushed me down the stairs, I didn't have to go to the hospital or anything but it was pretty bad.

"Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid"

But like any mother should she taught me wrong from right. Sometimes it felt like she actually cared about me, like when we'd be in the kitchen fixing dinner. We'd dance and sing around the room mostly Britney Spears…I know lame, right? But at those moments I wouldn't care if it was stupid…I was with my Mom and I guess that's all that really mattered.

I didn't sing anymore for one reason. My stomach made a very loud and annoying sound. I was hungry. I sighed and stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

I quickly made myself a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. I took a bite and I was happy. I heard the lyrics to my favorite song play out. For a second I just sang along then I realized that was my phone ringing. I ran through the kitchen and the living room to my room, quickly picked up my phone off the bed and answered it.

"Yellow," I switched from saying 'hello' to 'yellow' on the phone a few years ago.

"Where are you?"

I laughed, "Home, where are you?"

"School," It was Trish and she sounded angry. It was funny. "Why aren't you here? I need someone to face these idiots with."

I laughed again. "I'm a little sick." I say adventuring back into the kitchen to get my sandwich.

"Ha-ha, you don't sound sick."

"Yeah," I say sitting on the couch. "But I feel sick."

"Well anyway," She begins. "Austin won't stop bothering me."

My stomach flipped at his name, I shook my head. "Why?" I took two bites out of the sandwich.

"He keeps asking about you."

"Why?" I ask again.

"I don't know." She sighs. "He says it's important though."

_"Are you talking to Ally?" _

I hear Austin say. His voice is pretty loud.

"Maybe," Trish says.

_"Can I talk to her?"_

"No, you can call her when I'm done." She says annoyed.

_"I would but I don't have her number. Please Trish, it is important." He whines._

"Message her on Facebook or something." Trish says.

_"Trish," _

His voice sounded a little scary, I was a little shocked.

"Fine, fine," Trish said.

"Hey Ally," His voice was to its normalness.

"Hey Austin,"

"So what's going on?"

"Oh just eating a sandwich." I say. I look at my pajama pants; they were green with blue stripes.

"Cool. What kind?"

"Um," It took me a second to remember. "Peanut butter and jelly,"

"Nice,"

"It is," I say and giggle.

"Cool. So during first period we got assigned a project."

"Really?" I said annoyed. I really don't like projects, I always end up messing up mine or turning it in really late.

"Don't worry," He said. "We got assigned partners and Mr. Groundballs said you and I were going to be partners."

"Oh well that's cool." I finish off my sandwich I realized I was still hungry. I went to the kitchen made me another one, poured a glass of milk and sat back at the couch. "What kind of project?"

He laughed, "Yeah I didn't really listen to that part."

I laughed a little. "Nice, well when I get back I can ask him. Okay?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Cool,"

"So," He says.

I thought this conversation was over. I bite the sandwich.

"Why were you out today?"

"I'm sick."

"You don't sound like it."

"Well a lot of people don't sound sick when they are, Austin."

"Yeah, alright,"

I swear he was smiling. I overheard the bell ring on the phone.

"Oh, gotta get to class. I'll see ya later, Ally."

"Bye," I said.

"God, he is so annoying, using my phone minutes. Anyway bye and I will be calling you later."

"Okay, bye."

I press end call and sit the phone on the couch. I click the 'on' button on the remote and begin to watch TV.

Later that day when my father came home he asked me to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things. He gave me a list and said go.

I didn't care too much so I just stayed in my pajamas and made my way out.

I just kinda walked to the super market since I can't drive yet. Only a few more months and I will though and that's exciting.

I enter the grocery store, grab a cart and start making my way through the place.

I look at the list and it said:

Milk

Bread

Peanut Butter…the crunchy kind

Turkey slices

Meatballs

2 2 liters of Dr. Pepper

It amazed me how quickly I found these things saying that this is my first time here. After I paid for the food I put the grocery cart back and exited the store and to my luck it was raining.

"What?" I said to myself. When I got in here it was sunny, just a little bit cloudy. I didn't want to walk in the rain. I turn around and see a bench; I sit down on it and let out a big breath. I guess I could wait out the rain. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Austin's POV

"Yes Malorie," I said into the phone. "I went to the grocery store and got the stuff you asked for."

I was driving down the street. It was pouring the rain; I don't understand just a few seconds ago I swear it was sunny.

Malorie began to say something but my attention went to something walking on the sidewalk. Why would anybody be walking in the rain?

"Yeah okay, see ya later." I say. I hang up on her and put the phone down.

I pull up closer, they had bags of groceries. I roll down the window. "Hey, um, do you need a lift?" I asked.

"Austin," It was more of a question.

I stopped the car completely. "Ally, what are you doing out here?"

"I was gonna ask you that too."

"I asked first," I said.

She shrugged. "Grocery shopping,"

I laugh a little. "Here get it; I'll give you a ride."

She shakes her head. "No, I'll get your car wet and I can just walk it's fine."

"I don't care, just get it. Okay?"

She sighed and opened the door. I rolled up the window. I look over at her, she looks up at me and smiles.

"I thought you said you were sick."

"I lied. I just wanted to stay home." She said.

I shake my head and continue driving.

She looks behind her in the back seat. "I see you went shopping too."

I nodded.

"For your Mom?" She asked.

I shake my head. "No,"

"So you live with your Dad?" She asked.

I laughed a little. "I live with both my parents. It's just that they aren't home, they're both on business trips. Our live-at-home maid, or whatever, asked me to pick these up."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because it must be lonely, you know? Without your parents,"

I shrug. "It is. But," I chuckle. "I get a house to myself for a while so that's cool."

She smiles and nods. "Good for parties,"

We both laugh.

"So you live with your parents?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, just my dad and me," She chuckles.

"What about your mom?"

"My parents divorced this summer, she's in New York City and we're here." She answers.

"That must be difficult."

She shakes her head. "It felt like they were divorced even before they were divorced." She laughed bitterly.

"Why did you come with your dad?"

"My mother and I don't have a good relationship." She was looking at the bags of groceries on her lap, emotionless.

"Any reason," I didn't want to seem nosey but I was.

"It's just one of those mother/daughter things." She says. "So, what do you prefer: crunchy or smooth peanut butter?"

I laugh softly. "Um, crunchy, you?"

"Crunchy, of course, I don't know why there's even such thing as smooth peanut butter."

"So what do you prefer: cucumbers or pickles?"

"Pickles!" She screams. "I have a huge obsession with pickles."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's quite bad." She laughs.

I helped her carry the bags up to the door.

"Thanks," She says. She looks up at me and smiles. Her hair was just barely wet now.

"You're welcome." I say smiling back.

And we just stood there for a minute staring at each other. I felt myself leaning in, I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing, but I was leaning in. I watched as her eyes grew huge. She leaned in and quickly kissed my cheek.

"Thanks again." She said. She grabbed the bags and pulled them in house and shut the door behind her.

"Holy shit,"

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
